


Secretes are Made for Breaking

by Emojistarxox



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bofur and Dwalin are annoyed at this, But that's later in the fic, Dori is worried about his little Owi, F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Gandalf isn't interfering with Dwarvish drama, Gender Changes, King!Fili, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Nori Dwalin and Bofur are protective over Ori, Nori's a player, Ori always a girl, Ori is a failure at running away, Thorin and Bilba live in the shire, Unplanned Pregnancy, When isn't he tho?, Yet we still love him, baby dwarf, fem!Bilbo, tags to be added as time goes on, that's why Fili's king, that's why he ain't in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emojistarxox/pseuds/Emojistarxox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after the great Dwarvish Kingdom of Erebor has been reclaimed. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain, leaves Erebor to live with his beloved Bilba Baggins.</p><p>But this story isn't about the Dwarvish king and the Burglar Hobbit, no. It's about Ori, the only female Dwarf in the company four months after the ancient Kingdom of Erebor is reclaimed she finds that she is pregnant with a certain dark, wild haired Prince's child. But he has married an Elf. Ori tries her best to keep her pregnancy a secret from the royal family, but fails to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

Four months had past since the Company had reclaimed Erebor. Ori sat on the medical bed, with Balin standing beside her with a worried look. "I've told you. I'm fine, Balin." Ori mumbled, as they waited for Oin.

"No you're not Lass. You've been puking for the last week and still haven't stop." Balin argued.

"It's only in the mornings and occasionally throughout the day. I'm pretty sure it's just a bug. Besides I can't let you do all the work, can I?" Ori reminded.

The elder Dwarrow just rolled his eyes at her comment. He knew she had been quite stubborn for the past few months, since the _'incident.'_ But he sighed as both of  Dwarves sat in silence waiting for Oin.

 

Oin finally came after about five minutes of waiting. "So what brings the Scribe and his apprentice to the infirmary?" Oin asked whist holding his trumpet to his ear.

"Ori, has been quite sick the past week and we're unsure on what it is." Balin answered.

"You'd think Dori would be here with the Lass. Wouldn't ya?" Oin asked.

"He had some things to take care of." Ori answered.

Oin examined the  Dwarrowdam and thought on what Balin had said. He had heard Ori saying that she was sick in the mornings and occasionally later on in the days. This narrowed his options. He then remembered on what had happened round about four months ago.  **_‘Well it’s better to check than leave that out.’_ ** Oin thought to himself. He then briskly walked to a stack of shelves and reached into one of the pots, reaching out some of the herbs inside. "Lass, when was the last time you had eaten?" Oin asked Ori whilst he dug around for the right herbs.

Ori looked up at the Dwarf and replied, "Round an hour ago. I think." 

Oin then went out and came back in with a bucket. "What exactly did you eat?" Oin asked the young Dwarrowdam.

"Cheese and Crackers, and what's the bucket for?" She asked trying not to sound like she was panicking, which was clearly not working.

Oin just past her the bucket and instructed, "I need you to eat these," he handed her the herbs. "And the buckets for if you're sick." 

Ori then did as the healer said. She ate the leaves, but afterwards she threw up into the bucket. "By my beard." Oin gasped.

"You can see her lunch. But mushy and horrible." Balin remarked.

"What's going on? Am I dying?" Ori started to panicked waving one hand up and down.

"No, don't be so stupid!" Oin snapped.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Balin asked with concerned look on his face.

"Congratulations." Oin smiled.

Ori and Balin just stared at the Dwarf until Balin spoke, "On what?" 

"The Lass is with child." Oin said still smiling.

Ori frozen. She couldn't breath. She thought she was going to die right there and then. "How?!" Balin snapped at Oin.

"Balin, your older than me. I surely don't need to give you that talk." Oin chuckled. 

Ori bust out laughing at the comment, completely forgetting her situation.

"I know how that works! But Ori hasn't been with any other Lads since..... Oh dear." Balin stopped.

He then realized how long it took for a Dwarrowdam to know when she was pregnant. It took four months to know, then she'd be aware for the next eleven. Dear Valar what would Ori do.

 

Ori was back in her room, sitting on her bed thinking about everything she was just told. She couldn't raise a child. She still had Dori hovering over her from time to time. Oh Valar, how would Dori and Nori react. another thought then crept into her mind. She could never Kili. He was her closest friend, but he was married to Tauriel. Thanks to Fili when he became King. If Thorin hadn't moved to the Shire with Bilba, she would probably still be courted to Kili. But that was never to be. Ori was immediately pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She lifted herself off the bed and walked slowly towards the door. Ori opened the wooden door quite slowly and Dori came into view. "Oh my dear sister, are you okay? Balin said that he was taking you to Oin's office today. Did you find out what was wrong with you? ARE YOU DYING?" Dori threw, what felt like a million questions at her, then pulled her into a hug to finish his rant.

"No, I'm not dying. But it's something a lot worse." Ori finished.

"What can be worse than dying? Doesn’t matter. We’ve got the rest of the day. Would you like to discuss it over some tea?" Dori asked.

"Trust me it’s worse than dying. Tea would be lovely, but don't break the teacup when I tell you. Understand!" She bellowed.

"Deal." Dori promised.

 

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Dori exclaimed, choking on his tea and almost dropping the cup.

"I'm...... Pregnant." Ori hesitated once again.

"I'm going to murder that wild, careless Prince. He should have know better than court you just because he could not be with the he loved and then got you pregnant and you have to deal with it! The worst part about all of this is that you actually had feelings for him, and still do! Don't you start thinking I haven't noticed how you act around him, heck! You tried your best to avoid him the entire time at his wedding." Dori then finished his rant.

Ori just sighed as her Brother was cursing Kili and muttered a few death threats towards him. When he had finished they sat there in silence for a while. "...What are you going to do?" Dori hesitated.

"One, I'm not telling him. Second-"

"Why are you not going to tell him? It's his child as much it is yours!" Dori spat, as he placed his cup on the table.

"Because he's married to Tauriel and they'll try and take him or her away from me. Also, if I stay here the child will be called horrible things." Ori answered.

"If you stay here? You're planning on moving away because of his child. That's unfair to you! Plus what makes you think that his brother is going to let you take a child from the line of Durin?" Dori spat in disgust as he clenched his fists. His lips snarled with rage.

They sat in an awkward silence once again. "What are you going to tell Nori." Dori broke the silence once again.

Ori stared at her eldest brother, but then broke into tears. "Dori, I can't do this. I'm not ready for a child. I need to live and settle a few more years." She cried.

Dori then got out of his seat and went over to hug his sister. "Shh. Everything's going to work out fine. Trust me, okay?" Dori comforted.

A small smile escaped from Ori’s mouth. She then wiped her tear stained face. "You're right. I just remembered that Balin's leaving Erebor in a month's time."

Dori then pulled away from the hug. "You're talking about the expedition aren't you?" He asked.

Ori nodded. "Are you going to be healthy enough to travel through?" Dori asked.

"I won't start showing until I'm about seven months and only then it would only be a small bump. By the time we get to Moria I'll be six months along." Ori confirmed.

"And how long is it to travel to Moria?" Dori questioned.

"Round one to two months." Her voice was calm now.

"Well I'm not going to be able to change your mind. So both of you, be safe. Please." Dori encouraged.

"Thank you. And I- I mean, we'll try to." Ori assured.

"Should we go find Balin?" Dori asked.

Ori nodded and they both walked to the door to find Balin.

 

"Are you sure about that Lass?" Balin asked.

"I don't want to be around here when Dwarves start noticing, and all the questions come with Dwarves asking who the father is." Ori explained.

"Well if that's what you wish. we'll see it done, Lassie." Balin concluded.

“Thank you.” Ori thanked as her and Dori started to walk out of Balin’s office.

But Balin had to be a little stubborn ass as he called out, “what are you going to do about Kili?” 

Ori then froze. Kili could never know. Yes he was her childhood friend, no still friend who she was drifting apart with. Kili was her first crush, but she couldn’t call it a crush after the first two months of the quest to reclaim Erebor. She and him started getting closer than friends, but she must have miss read that sign because he’s now married to an Elf. “We don’t tell him anything.” Ori responded. 

“But he’s the Prince and that child is in the line of Durin. Fili also could name the child his heir.” Balin addressed.

**_‘Dam Balin’s loyalty to the line of Durin!’_ ** She thought bitterly to herself. In all honesty she had always admired how Balin and Dwalin were so loyal to the crown, after all they’ve been through. “But what are the consequences that follow that Balin? Rumours, crime towards the crown, disrespect to Kili’s wife. See Balin, you need to think long term.” Ori  explained.

“Lass, are you scared that you’re going to be called the Prince’s-”   
“No! I’m not just thinking about the things that people will call me. I don't give a dam if I'm called the Price's whore. I’m also thinking about my child’s safety, Kili being a faithful husband to a tree-shagger! And Fili doesn’t need to put more weight on his shoulders by trying to keep me and my Daughter or Son safe. I also don’t want any problems that will accrue on my Brothers, just because I made a stupid mistake.” Ori finished her rant and looked up at Balin and Dori who were just staring at her with shock pity.

Dori then smiled and tried to encourage,“Ori it’s not your fault this happened to you, nor is it ours. And because it is your child as much as it is Kili’s then I think that you can do what you want with it. But I still think he shouldn’t have courted you and then break your heart just to be with that she-Elf.” 

“Fine I’ll keep quiet about it. But what about Oin?” Balin responded.

“I’ve already dealt with that. Isn’t he coming to Moria anyway?” Ori clarified.

“He is, so I guess you’re fine then?” Balin asked.

“Yes. I’ve just got to tell Nori somehow….” Ori trailed off.

She tried to give a fake smile but Balin and Dori didn’t buy it, but she walked off anyway hoping that it wouldn’t be hard tell Nori, or making up an excuse why she was leaving to Fili, Kili and the rest of the Company. She was so anxious, worried and scared. She knew that she’d not make the best Mother, but she was not having her child taken from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind (stole this theory off yinyangswings) That Dwarves are pregnant for 15 months, but (My own part of the theory) Dwarves actually only find out that they're pregnant when they're four months in.


	2. The Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili decide to pay Ori a little vist

had been three weeks since Ori had found out she was pregnant, and she was packing. Moria was her new hope and light, so that meant that nobody would bother her and her child in their peaceful living.  

 

Ori was pulled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. **_‘Wonder who that is? Probably Dori, checking if I’m alright.’_ ** Ori wondered to herself.

 

She strolled to the door, opening it slowly. Fili and Kili came into sight. They weren't wearing their usually happy grins, no. They looked disappointed at her. “How can I help you, your highnesses?” She asked with a puzzled look.

 

“You don't need to be so formal, but _**WHY**_  didn’t you tell us?” Fili asked.

 

“We thought you would’ve told us first? We’re friends after all. Aren’t we?” Kili questioned.

 

Ori froze.  **_‘How on earth do they know?’_ ** She thought. Then hesitated to speak, “O-on wh-what?” She managed.

 

“That you’re going on the expedition to Moria.” Fili  answered.

 

Ori sighed in relief. She was overjoyed by the fact they didn’t know that she was carrying a child, descended from the line of Durin. “You two have been very busy the past few weeks and I don’t want to disturb you from your duties.” Ori made up. The two must have been heart broken, she normally tells the two third or fourth, for something as big as this, well after she tells Dori and Nori first.

 

“Yeah, but we always have time for you.”Kili replied. This made Ori smile.

 

“It’s sweet that you tell me this, but-” She was cut off.

 

“No but’s, Ori. I maybe King Under the Mountain, but he’s allowed to talk with his closest and oldest friends.” Fili argued

 

“Would you two like to come in? I see no point in us talking on my doorstep.” Ori asked.

 

“That would be nice.” Kili agreed.

 

The brothers stepped into the Dwarrowdams house and looked around. It had been sometime since they’d been in there, but now she was leaving them.

 

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Ori asked the brothers.

 

“Yes please.” Fili replied. “I’ve been having a real stressful day, I could go with an ale.”

 

Ori smiled then turned to the younger brother. “Kili?” She asked.

 

“Same. But I haven’t had a stressful day though.” Kili replied.

 

Ori walked into her kitchen, looking through the cupboards for everything she needed. In one cupboard she pulled out two mugs and a tea cup. Then she boiled the water for a few minutes whilst she got the two ales ready for the Durin brothers. 

 

Once everything was ready, she placed the cups on a tray and walked into her living room. She set the tray down, Fili and Kili took a mug each and said their thanks. Before Ori sat down. _She felt sick_.  **_‘Not now! Please any time but now.’_ ** She then ran to her bathroom and vomited. 

 

Fili and Kili gave each other concerned glances, so they set their mugs down on the tray and walked to Ori’s bathroom door.

 

Fili knocked on the door and asked, “Ori, are you ok?” He got no reply, but could hear the sound of her puking and this worried the brothers.

 

Two minutes had past and Ori finally came out the bathroom. “Sorry about that, but I haven’t really been feeling well for the past month.” Ori apologized.

 

“Have you gone to see Oin about it?” Kili asked with a worried tone.

 

“Yes, I have. But there’s nothing to worry about it’s just a stomach bug.” Ori lied. She hated lying, especially to these two.

 

The trio walked back into the sitting room and took their seats. They took their mugs and sat in silence for a while. Ori’s mind wondered off to thoughts if the brothers found out about her pregnancy. She would probably be dead if they did, but she shrugged the thought off as she was leaving in one week.

 

“Guess what happened yesterday.” Fili said turning to Ori.

 

“What?” She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

 

“Well,” Fili started, “There was this Dwarrowdam and had been having an affair with one of the Dwarf nobles. Then it turns out she's pregnant and wants me to split the marriage between Lord Boddas and Lady Idie. How crazy is that?!” Fili laughed as he told his story.

 

**_‘Was he joking or pulling my hair? It’s a similar situation, but just a coincidence probably.’_ ** Ori thought, but neither of the two knew about the child. Plus Lord Boddas was always known to be a ladies man.

 

“Ori!” Kili yelled, causing Ori to drop her tea. “Oops. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Kili apologized and got out of his seat to clean it up.

 

“No, no it's fine. I’ll clean it up.” Ori told the prince whilst she got up.

 

“I’m the one who startled you, though.” Kili argued whilst cleaning up, so Ori sat back down.

 

“You, okay?” Fili asked. “You zoned out and we tried asking you a question, but you were ignoring us so that's why Kili yelled at you.” Fili explained.

 

“Um, i’m fine lost in my own thoughts it seems.” Ori gave a fake smile, but Fili, King Under the Mountain did not buy it.

 

“And your thoughts were what exact?” Fili asked. 

 

“I- umm.” Ori couldn’t think of anything until her own little fetus saved her life. “I’m gonna be sick!” Ori cried out as she ran to her bathroom. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“She's been acting odd for the past three weeks, and I intend to find out why!” Kili declared.

 

“Are you honestly that thick?!” Fili yelled looking annoyed at his younger brother.

 

“What do you mean?” He spat. “I'm not thick, I'm just…….. Gullible.” Kili chimed.

 

Fili’s head landed in his hand, “By Valar, how did I end up with you as a brother.”

 

“Come on, you know you love me. Besides you couldn't even live without me, Fee.” Kili teased. Fili simply rolled his eyes at this comment. “But you’re going to have to tell me what you mean?” Kili beamed.

 

“First she's been acting weird for the pats four months, but you're too thick to see that. Second, you and Ori were courting. Then you broke her heart by going off with Tauriel, leaving poor little heart broken Ori by herself. Don’t you get it. Kili, Ori loved you! Still loves you by the looks of things.” Fili ranted leaving Kili dumbstruck. 

 

There was a minute of silence. “That would explain a lot….” Kili finally let out.

 

“What do you mean?” Fili had a confused look on his face.

 

“That’s probably why she avoided me and Tauriel at our wedding, not just that! She tries to avoid me generally.” Kili spat in annoyance.

 

“Why are you so annoyed and surprised at this, Kee?” Fili asked.

 

“Because things were supposed to go back to the way they were!” Kili spat.

 

Fili just stared at Kili with annoyance. “You expected everything to just! Are you that stupid? Kili, when someone  **_LOVES YOU,_ ** they can’t just stop loving you like that.” Fili clicked his finger. “It takes time to for heartbreak to heal! Heck! She's been like this for the past four months. No wounder why she wants to get away from this place. I, personally wouldn't blame her.” Fili snapped.

 

“Is that why you're still moping over Sigrid?” Kili asked.

 

“I don’t call it moping. It’s called healing!” Fili yelled.

 

“Healing over what?” a soft voice asked in the hall.

 

Fili and Kili snapped their heads round to see the ginger haired Dwarrowdam standing there. “How long have you been there for?” Kili asked.

 

“I just got here when you were saying something about Fili moping over Sigrid.” Ori answered with a soft, pitiful smile.

 

“I think we’ll leave now. Thank you for the ale and hope you get better soon, Ori.” Fili thanked as he walked out.

  
Kili nod his thanks and followed his brother. 

 

Ori wasn’t sure on what she walked in on, but she knew it wasn’t anything good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well joyous, I finally got Chapter 2 out o(≧▽≦)o Ori did walk in at the point that she said she did. Fili and Kili conflict isn't something you'll see or read often (v0.0)> It blows your mind.
> 
> Any who hope you enjoyed it I personally prefer this story to the other one. ~~Maybe cuz I luv Fem!Ori~~ and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Goodbyes are the hardest thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori saying all her goodbyes and Leaves for Moria

For the past week it had been bugging Ori on what Fili and Kili started their argument, but it did not matter now. She was leaving. Balin was becoming Lord of Moria if he succeeded, Oin would still be a healer and Ori, she might be a scribe, but she’d be a mother. That thought did scare her, becoming a mother, but that was happening. 

 

Ori had finished packing the last of her things, when there was a knock on the door. She walked down to the door, and opened it slowly. Dori and Nori came into view. She smiled at her brothers as Dori had a few tears running down his face, Dori went in for a hug. “Why do you need to leave?” He mumbled into her shoulder.

 

“You know exactly why.” Ori replied.

 

“Dori came to say goodbye.” Nori said.

 

“And you?” Ori asked, as Dori pulled away from his hug.

 

“I’m saying bye later, pebble. Dori has a meeting when you leave, so he’s saying goodbye now.” Nori smiled. 

 

“Well, this is goodbye and I hope to see you again one day.” Dori said he farewell, “I have meeting now, but one last hug?” Dori asked.

 

Before Ori had a chance to reply, she was being crushed by her brothers embrace. “You’re going to be late for your meeting.” Ori let out as she started to cry now. She was going to miss Dori and Nori the most, they were her closest family she had. Heck! The two raised her. Sure Nori only came to the house every now and again, but he was still her brother. But she had always been closest Dori. Balin, Dwalin and Bofur were close to the family as she was growing up, but Dwalin was more close to the Durins than her family.

 

“I will see you some time and I hope that I’m welcome to visit.” Dori pulled away from the hug and smiled.

 

“Yes, both of you can. But I know there’s nothing stopping you both.” Ori let out and with that Dori nodded a goodbye and walked off.

 

“Right, pebble. Knowing you you’ve probably packed the whole house.” Nori teased. “Do you need any help with bags?” He asked.

 

“Yes, but I didn’t pack that much. There’s only three bags.” Ori chimed.

 

Nori chuckled, “How big are the bags?”

 

“Not very big.” She smiled. 

 

Nori just shook his head and followed his sister into the house.

 

The two walked through house, then walked into Ori’s bedroom. Nori gazed upon the three bags. He then noticed the shoulder bag, “You lied, pebble. You have four bags, not three.”

 

“Well the shoulder bag is quite small and I am only going to be travelling for one or two months. So I should be fine.” Ori stated.

 

“I know, I just wish for you to be safe pebble.” Nori sighed. 

 

“You and Dori worry too much.” She smiled and Nori just chuckled.

 

“It's our job to worry, It's what family does. You may not think it, but the Company, Bilba and Dis are like family to you.” Nori explained.

 

“I've always considered Balin, Dwalin, and Bofur close to our family.” Ori stated.

 

“Really? Well that would explain a lot.” Nori smirked.

 

“Why is that so surprising? They practically helped you and Dori raise me. Balin has been my teacher ever since I've been able to school. Dwalin was your ex-lover and he decided to let you save my life that harsh winter about a two years after I first went schooling with Balin. And Bofur. You gave Dori the idea when I was at a very young age for him to babysit me when Dori had run the tea shop and you had to do Valar knows what! Bofur was another ex-lover now that I think about it. So yes they might be old friends of yours and Dori’s, but I have considered them as family.” Ori ranted.

 

“Calm down pebble. It's not healthy for you of the baby if you stress out too much.” Nori pointed out.

 

Ori just groand, “Please don’t make that excuse every time I rant.” 

 

“Sorry. It was just there for grabs.” Nori chuckled.

 

“Well let's get these bags out and down to the ponies. Oh wait I forgot. The house is yours” Ori told.

 

Nori was walking to pick up two of the bags, but snapped his head around, looking dumb struck as his sister said the house was his. “I can’t. It's  _ your  _ house.”

 

“Not anymore if I'm moving away. Plus there's no one else to give it to, other than Dori, but his house is much bigger than this and you can just use it whilst you stay in Erebor than go on some wild secret mission.” She explained with a smile.

 

“Guess so.” Nori shrugged.

 

The two then went to grab the bags. They made it out the door at last. They started walking down to the great gates of Erebor. Then the two siblings heard shouting. Not just normal shouting, but shouting Ori’s name. Fili and Kili then came into view.  **_‘Shit.’_ ** She thought to herself. She knew what was about to happen, they were about to tackle her.

 

“Nori.” Ori’s head then shook towards the running royals direction.

 

“On it.” Nori then placed the bags down and stood in front of Ori, arms crossed with annoyance in his stare. So that Fili and Kili didn’t tackle her and risk the child's life to end.

 

Fili stopped and Kili came crashing into his back. “Nori we’re just here to say goodbye to Ori.” Fili told.

 

Nori just casted an annoyed glance at the two. But his gaze was pulled away from the two to their mother.

 

“BOYS!” She roared. Tauriel and Dwalin were with her.

 

“Looks like your mother's calling, so do us a favour and piss off.” Nori spat, His head tilted towards their mother and his arms were still crossed. 

 

\----------------------------------

With that the two walked back to their mother.

 

“Mum, we were just going to walk Ori to the gate!” Kili whined.

 

“That’s no excuse for you two to run through Erebor. Heck! Fili you're King and Kili you have a wife that you should be escorting to the gate. You both have to say goodbye to teh other Dwarves not just Ori!” Dis argued.

 

“We’re sorry mother.” Fili and Kili said together.

\-------------------------------------

 

“You didn’t have to be so rude about it.” Ori said .

 

“You wanted me to take care of them, so that’s what I did.” Nori replied.

 

The Dwarrowdam just huffed, “I meant don’t let them tackle me.” She whined.

 

“Well I saved you from having to say goodbye to them and especially to the tree shagger that calls herself Kili’s wife.” Nori claimed.

 

“You do have a fair point there. But she is his wife, she doesn't just call herself that, there was a hole bloody wedding. You were there you kn......” Ori’s voice trailed off. They were at the gate.

 

“You alright pebble?” Nori asked with worry in his voice.

 

Ori turned around to her brother and gave him a hug. “I don’t wanna leave.” She cried into his shoulder.

 

“I know you don’t, but you said it yourself. You and your child will have a happier  life in Moria.” Nori tried his best to encourage, but that was never his strong suit. It was always Dori who did that.

 

“Ori you okay?” A voice said from behind.

 

This caused her to look up. It was Fili who spoke but Kili was standing next to him. Ori wiped her eyes with her sleeve and smiled. “I just don’t wanna leave.” She finally let out.

 

“Then don’t go.” Kili suggested.

 

Ori started to cry even more. She finally stopped and sighed, “I have too.” 

 

"Why? no ones forcing you." Kili spat.

 

"She just does and if you're going to speak like that to her you may as well not say goodbye." Nori bellowed.

 

"I'm sorry, it's just she's one of my oldest friends and it's kind of hard to let her go." Kili apologized.

 

Ori looked at him. There was the Kili she fell in love with growing up. The Kili who'd always defend her, or care for her, but he had left sometime after he met Tauriel in the dungeons.

 

"Kili come over here please. I need to talk to you." It was Tauriel.

 

Of course that was going to happen. Something like this always happens when Ori's Kili would return. But she was snapped back into reality when Nori said, “Pebble we don’t want to keep Balin and the others waiting any longer.” Nori tugged at her arm.

 

“He doesn’t leave for another five minutes.” Fili corrected.

 

“Well Ori has bags to saddle up on her horse.” Nori argued.

 

Fili opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again. He knew there was no point in arguing to that. 

 

Ori and Nori walked over to the horses, Nori helped Ori saddle up the horse and gave her hug, “I guess this is goodbye pebble.”

 

“Yeah, but knowing you you’ll just turn up out of nowhere. Promise you and Dori will visit.” Ori asked.

 

Nori just smiled. “Of course we will. You know Dori will come the next time he’s able to. Then you’re right about the fact that I’ll just show up out of nowhere.”

 

Ori got on her horse. Balin shouted that they were heading out. Ori waved goodbye to her Brother, who just smiled and she could have sworn a tear escaped his eyes. 

  
Erebor was now behind her the road to Moria was ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallllyyyyyy got the 3rd chapter out cuz i wanted to get it out yesterday or today cuz I'm going to Spain tomorrow YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OFF THIS SHITTY ROCK FOR 2 WEEKS!  
> But this shitty rock is still home cuz I'm gonna want to come back in about 3 days cuz it'll be too hot for me. WHY DO I HAVE TO BE USED TO THE RAIN AND WEATHER UNDER 16 DEGREES!
> 
> Welp I'll see you guys in 2 weeks. 
> 
>  
> 
> (I can write a chapter but can't post it)
> 
> (I write all me chapters on google docs)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~Shit happens throughout the Chapter~~  
>  ORI  
> IS  
> IN  
> DEEP  
> SHIT  
> NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE’S ANOTHER HOBBIT STORY IN THE MAKING!!  
> I got inspirations today as I had a Hobbit Marathon.... also might have read some fanfics and that crap, but ya know.... all I am is a pile of fandom trash. 
> 
> Nope I’m just Kori trash ahaha that’s what the next story is gonna be... but imma write it at the same time as this one, but I probably won’t publish it until a few chapters in on that story.

The ponies set off on the road to Moria. It was sunny, with a few clouds dotted here and there, but nothing major like storms or anything like that. Ori was simply minding her own business until Oin and his pony came out of nowhere and scared the living daylights out of her.

 

 **“By Valar Oin! You gave me a bloody heart attack!”** Ori exclaimed.

 

**“Lass, I'm a healer and I know I didn't give you or the ba-”**

 

 **“One. It was a figure of speech, Oin. Second, we don't talk about that in front of people! They can know when he or she is born.”** Ori cut off Oin before he could say anything about the babe.

 

 **“I’m sorry lass. You're probably wondering why I'm riding next to you for the rest of the journey, reason is lass, Balin has given me this task.”** Oin explained.

 

 **“Of course he bloody did.”** Ori mumbled.

 

**“What was that? You’re going to have to speak up. Because my trumpet’s in my bag.”**

 

 **“Doesn’t matter.”** She spat. This was going to be fun, she had to ride close or next to Oin for the next month or two.

* * *

 

Nightfall had come. Balin didn’t stop the horses though, he wanted to try and get to Moria as quick as possible.

 

 **“Can we stop I’m tired”** one Dwarf said.

 

 **“The horses also need their rest.”** Another called.

 

 **“We’re hungry Lord Balin we need to stop.”** One moaned.

 

For some reason Balin just ignored everyone and carried on and everyone gave up.

* * *

 

This became a usually pattern they’d stop every two nights to get rest and every noon to eat. And a month later they arrived at the ancient kingdom of Moria. They opened the gate. It was dark in all fairness and all the Orcs had left a while ago so everything should be in check. Balin then walked up to Ori and Oin. **“How are you both feel this morning?”** The Lord asked.

 

 **“We’re well, Laddie.”** Oin answered.

 

Oin had been looking after Ori and would chase the other Dwarves away when they’d ask about her throwing up in the Mornings. He’d simply shoe them away or give them a small smack on the head and say it's none of your business.  It was quite an eventful journey indeed, but the Dwarves at this point just wanted to get settled in their new-to-be home.

* * *

 

It took about three and a half hours just for everyone to find a room. Once Ori had gotten settled in her own, she decided on getting into her night wear, wrapping up in a blanket and reading a book. She hunted through the bags and found a white thin nightgown, with long sleeves. She hunted through the bags once again and found her blanket and one of her many books, but before getting settled on the chair, she walked over to the fireplace and started a fire.

 

The ginger haired Dwarrowdam curled up in her blanket on the chair and started reading her book. She and her unborn child would be happy, went through her mind that moment.

* * *

 

**_Three weeks later_ **

**_Residence_ _: Erebor_ **

 

Nori walked into the small room, it had a large round table in the centre of the room. At the table sat the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, or what was left of it. They had lost five members in the last five months.

 

First it was Bilba, as she wanted to return to the Shire. Thorin had went along as he had feelings for her and still felt guilty for exiling her and almost throwing her down off the Gate. She accepted his apology and kept saying there was no use feeling guilty as she had forgiven him when she thought he was on the edge of death. As he had taken a stab wound from Azog and then killing the beast.

 

That was just two gone, just after Erebor was reclaimed. Then Balin, Oin and his little Sister, Ori had gone to Moria to start a new, whilst trying to reclaim one of the Dwarves biggest fortresses.

 

Nori just took a sigh and sat in his seat, next to Dori and Bofur. They sat in silence for awhile then Fili spoke up. **“So, it's been awhile and we’ve lost** **_Five_ Company members, but they’re happy at least living their lives. But this meeting is just a catch up meeting to see how everyone’s doing.”**

 

 _‘This is going to be a long day.’_ Nori thought, but smile crept on his face as he remembered on what he was holding.

 

He was holding a letter from Ori. The thing came to him by a raven this morning, but didn’t get a chance to read it as Kili was running to everyone’s house like a maniac just too tell them about this boring little gathering.

 

 **“Why do you look so happy?”** Dori whispered as Bombur was in conversation with all of the Dwarves.

 

 **“I got a letter from our little pebble this morning.”** Nori still had that idiotic smile on his face.

 

Somehow Kili managed to hear Nori and shouted, **“What did Ori say?! Why didn’t any of us get a letter from her?”** He whined like a child.

 

 **“It’s none of your business what she’s writing. This letter is for me and Dori, got that Asshole!”** Nori spat at the Prince.

 

 **“Mind your tongue _thief_** **_!_ That is Royalty you are talking too. Don’t be disrespectful!”** Dwalin snapped.

 

 **“Well excuse me for being angry at the one who practically drove my Sister away. Him and the tree shagger, it’s both their fault she's gone!”** Nori yelled as pointing at Kili.

 

 **“Me!? How is it my _fault_** **_?_ ”** Kili asked dumbstruck.

 

**“How fucking thick headed are you? She-”**

 

 **“That’s it we’re leaving. So sorry everyone.”** Dori cut Nori off.

 

Dwalin was ready to attack. Kili was annoyed as Nori didn’t finish his explanation and Fili sat there with his head resting in his hand. There was a silence in the room, the tension was beaming off everyone in that room. But who could blame the middle Ri child? He was angry at a Prince who was courting Ori for a while, broke her heart as he could finally be with an Elf, but somewhere along the way managed to knock up Nori's younger sister. You couldn't question the root of his annoyance and hatred towards the younger prince at that point, but the reasons why Nori despised the prince would never be revealed. All the others of the company knew was that Kili broke Ori's heart and she fled to find a new start, as she longed for an _'adventure'_   in  her own words. oh parenthood would be quite an adventure now? Don't you think?

 

Annoyance still rattled inside Nori, but he was quick to leave with his elder brother, Dori. The second they got out of that room and the door shut close, Dori slapped Nori across the face. **“I was expecting that.”** Nori mumbled.

 

 **“You’re going to get us kicked out of Erebor at this rate Nori!”** Dori snapped.

 

 **“No, I'm going to get myself kicked out. Besides. It wouldn’t be a bad thing anyway.”** Nori spoke calmly now. He honestly didn’t care if he was kicked out of Erebor.

 

 **“It would be a bad thing you dimwit!”** Dori smacked him on the shoulder. **“You're my** **_Brother._ You are** **the only family I’ve got left.”** Dori exclaimed.

 

 **“Whatever, I’m going home to read this damned thing. See ya.”** Nori walked off to his house to read the letter from his little Sister.

 

 

 

Nori unlocked the door to his house, or what was Ori’s house, but she had given it to him as she wouldn’t be here anymore. He then chucked himself on the couch on read the letter.

 

_Dear Nori,_

 

_How are you? It’s been a while hasn’t it. Before you start worrying me and the Baby’s fine. How's everyone else been? Don’t tell me you’ve already snapped at Kili and killed him. It’s not his fault I moved, well just between you and me half of it is. But I moved for the Baby's sake. I don’t want him/her to be involved with the Durins. I don’t even want Kili to know that he’s the Father. I also didn’t want my child taken away from me at birth and growing up without me, then being told Tauriel is my childs Mother._

 

_Anyways I just wanted to check in on you. The traveling was a bit annoying with Oin always at my side and other Dwarves asking why I’m being sick, then Oin would end up smacking them over the head. Honestly when I start to show they’ll all understand. I just don’t want them asking me who the Father is, or I’ll really be in trouble then._

 

_Hope you’re doing well,_

 

_Love Ori xx_

 

Nori just smiled after reading the letter. And placed it gently on the table. It was a good thing that they’re treating her well, or Nori would have went there himself to kick there ass’s. But his thoughts were then interrupted by a knocking on the door. _‘Must be Dori.’_ Nori thought. He then traveled to the door and swung it open. Without a thought Dwalin attacked Nori and pinned him to the ground.

 

 **“What the actual fuck, Dwalin?!”** Nori cursed, trying to escape Dwalin’s grip.

 

 **“Why are you putting all your anger upon Kili? Ever since we reclaimed Erebor, you’ve been nothing but bitter towards him.”** Dwalin questioned.

 

 **“Are you stupid, or something? I have every right to hate that Dwarf!”** Nori snapped, still trying to break free.

 

 **“Stupid! Did you honestly just call me that!?”** Dwalin tightened his grip on Nori.

 

 **“If you let go of me I might be willing to fucking explain!”** Nori gritted between his teeth.

 

A few more seconds Dwalin kept his grip on the Dwarf, until in groaned in defeat.

 

Nori eyed the man again and sighed. **“Do you want to sit down, or are you just going to stand there?”**

 

Dwalin just grunted as he followed Nori into the living room. Dwalin sat himself on the couch. Dwalin eyed every single move that Nori took, he quickly escaped to the kitchen, but Dwalin knew he'd do that. least he had the common decency to make him a cuppa. The warrior then spotted the piece of paper that Nori had been ever so eager to keep from, or what was left of the Company. I tiny voice in Dwalin’s head kept nagging at him to read it.

It kept saying it over and over and over, again and again and again.

 

_Dwalin then gave in._

 

He placed his hand onto the piece of paper and gently picked it up. He skimmed through the words written down in the near handwriting, only to skim through it again with a little more care just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Dwalin had read through it several times by now and the facts were real.

 

_The youngest Ri sibling was pregnant with an heir to the line of Durin._

 

Without any thought Dwalin went into auto drive, stormed out the house with the letter in hand in search to find either Dis, Fili, or Kili, depending on who he bumps into first or who’s home is the closest.

* * *

 Nori came back to the living room from kitchen, ready to explain himself. He was carrying a tray with a teapot and two mugs, but was taken back as the guest had left.

 

_’Well more tea for me then.’_

* * *

 

The Dwarf had not bumped into any of the royals yet, but he found himself at Dis' front door waiting impatiently for the Dwarrowdam to open the door. A few seconds had past and the door flew open. Dis the dark haired beauty was standing in the doorway. Dwalin stood their a few seconds taking in her sight, it was no secret that when they were children he had a thing for her, but at that moment his heart was stolen by a thief of the night.

 **"What brings you here Dwalin?"** She asked in a hushed, yet worried tone. When Dwalin had to report or say something to the royals he held a look on his face and Lady Dis knew this look all to well.

 

 **"I think this matter would be left until we get** **inside."** With that Dis nodded and let the Dwarf in her home.

* * *

 

_A month and a half later_

 

Ori was simply minding her own business in the library, she had dove deep inside a good book. But the young girl was quick to snap out of her thoughts when she heard foot steps running across the hard stone floor. Her gaze looked up towards the elder Dwarf, Oin. Ori then stared at the running Dwarf in confusion. She wasn't schedueled for a check up, or anything like that for the day, so why on earth is Oin running over here like a mad man? Probably lost his trumpet again.

 **"Lass, you need to pack yer things up right now. Try and get away from this place-"** The Dwarf then started rambling on about something, but Ori couldn't hear with his mumbling, it was quite hard to understand, but she was now confused on why she had to pack her bags though.

 

 **"Oin. Slow down and start again. Why do I need to leave?"** Ori asked as she placed her hands onto the elder Dwarfs shoulders.

 

 **"It's Dwalin, lass. He found out some how and he's on his way. He should be here any day now, I only found out this morning that he'd be coming."** Once Oin had said these words, the ginger haired Dwarrowdam's world stopped spinning for a few seconds until she thanked the elder healer and ran to her quarters.

 


End file.
